Brother Bonds
by Iamawsome
Summary: Alex has a brother who lived the life he longed for. It may have taken them sixteen years to meet, but the wait is definatly worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. I do however own all the characters I have made up.**

Summary: Sam Rider was never told the fact he had a brother until the day he turned sixteen. He was the lucky child; he lived with his parents, yes, John and Helen Rider (explanation of this will be in the story) and lead a normal life. But on his sixteenth birthday he had learned the truth of his family.

Prologue

Sam Rider was your normal sixteen-year-old boy.

He lived in Westchester County, specifically New Rochelle, and lived in a house on Webster Avenue. Brick foundation and white paneling, it was defiantly one of the finer house on the main street. it was the preferred house to hang out at by his friends, and hosted barbeques during the summer almost every weekend, due to the pool in the backyard.

He went to New Rochelle High School. He was considered popular, which was an honor to most at this high school, because of the almost 600 children grade. He got straight A's and was a defender on the Varsity soccer team. Girls obsessed over his long blonde hair, and guys loved his outgoing personality.

John Rider provided a excellent amount of money for the family, commuting a half an hour to his job as an analyst for Bank of America in New York City. Helen Rider was fun loving and kind, and always was there for Sam. She gave him ideas to get his girlfriend Ashlee on her birthday, and was there for him when he broke his leg after getting hit by a car when he was 14. They had a house in Los Angles and two condos in London.

It was only after his sixteenth birthday that Sam Alexander Rider realized that his life was just _too_ perfect.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is super short, but it's just the prologue and I'll have the next chapter up today. Also, this is going to be told in the perspective of the characters, not third person. Thanks for reading. Review!**


	2. And you are?

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. Blah, blah, blah.

AN: Alrighty, so here is the official start of the story. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You really are inspiring!

Chapter 1-And you are?

Alex's POV

When a bullet is whizzing past your head at 1 o' clock in the morning, and all you can think about is sleeping, nothing in the world seems fair. But hey, that's my life.

"Watch the hell out Alex," screams Diana, my partner in action, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Diana has been working with me since I was sixteen. I just turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago. I'm surprised I've held out so long, I mean, being a spy for four years and all. Anyway, back to Diana. She was taken in by MI6 to be my partner after they found out she had worked for the CIA on two missions. As Jack says, she's a firecracker. Always moving, screaming, and ranting. But I must hand it to her, she's good. Very good. But you have to be good to stay alive in our business.

After shooting down another attacker, I sprint to the black Lamborghini waiting for us. It's bulletproof, specially made by MI6. For my sixteenth birthday I got one. So did all the workers at MI6. Best birthday present ever? Without a doubt.

I open the door to find Diana and Agent Johnson already waiting for me. Johnson is driving us back to MI6. Our mission was simple. Make sure the 20 Scorpia agents don't lay a hand on the Prime Minister, while running around like a crazy maniac figuring out how to deactivate a special bomb Scorpia had made that will blow up the building holding the leader of your country if you don't neutralize it, and shot a whole bunch of bad guys.

"Alrighty, don't look." Diana always changes into fancy shmancy clothes on the way back from missions because she stays with some rich family that MI6 found for her when her father died. Her mother left them some time ago. I don't know the story.

"Okay, how do I look?" I look over to see Diana wearing an all black dress that comes up to her knees and black high heels. Her straight brown hair falls like silk down to the middle of her stomach, and her hazel eyes are looking at me questionably. Gosh, I don't know how I stay focused on the job. Wait-I never said that.

"Great as usual. Why do I always have to repeat myself?" I get a playful shove from my partner as we pull up to The Royal and General Bank. Its dark out and we are the only people on the street except for some drunk guys heading home from a nearby bar.

I'm half asleep when we walk out of the Bank. We just were congratulated on a job well done, nothing special. Agent Johnson drops me off first, then leaves to drop of Diana.

I enter my house to find Jack sleeping on the couch in the living room. Poor Jack, she was probably waiting for me. I walk up the mahogany staircase, down the wide hallway, and to my bedroom. I don't even change out of my ripped up black jeans and top. I fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When the doorbell rings at five thirty in the morning, you wonder who it is, while you are also pissed to shit that someone is waking you up.

After pounding down the steps, I glance into the living room to find Jack still asleep on the couch. I was only gone for two days, but it still must have taken its toll on her. I reach the wooden door and twist the golden knob.

"And you are?"

I know this is short, but I need to put this chapter and Sam and Alex meeting as tow separate chapters so I can first explain how Sam finds out about Alex. Please review. Hopefully I can get the next chapter right up.


End file.
